


Reconciliation

by Butman911



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Bromance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911
Summary: Behind is the monster from her nightmares. Behind back is the one who dreamed of facing her face to face for a long times. Someone who has been locked up for many years, honing his newly acquired powers to mastery. The one who had been preparing for this moment for several years: to take revenge on the Six for her despicable act: for betrayal. For leaving alone for eternal suffering in the midst of gray statics and an ocean of bitter tears. Mono.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Classically apologize for my broken English
> 
> Прастити

Six runs, not sparing the last bit of strength: she runs so that her legs are erased in blood, and her chest is ready to burst from lack of oxygen. Runs for a simple and obvious reason: to survive.

Behind is the monster from her nightmares. Behind is the one who dreamed for a long time to face her face to face. Someone who has been locked up for many years, honing his newly acquired powers to mastery. The one who had been preparing for this moment for several years: to take revenge on the Six for her despicable act: for betrayal. For leaving alone for eternal suffering in the midst of gray statics and an ocean of bitter tears.

Mono.

He purposefully drives her to a place where she has never been before: to some dim gateways of an unknown area, where there are only stairs and dilapidated houses. He just slowly walks after the tiny silhouette of a girl in a yellow raincoat, who running away as if in slow motion from a predator. All her paths had long been studied by the omnipresent eyes - televisions - he had been following her for a long time.

Only a few months have passed in normal world, but for Mono it is like a real eternity. His face is still young, but his soul, twisted, dead and dull, like his skin, exudes only cold and static electricity. No rain overhead is a hindrance to him.

She runs to some roof, dashingly climbing the stairs; with an incredible effort locks the door behind for some reason and, approaching the edge, sees: there is nowhere else to retreat. Solid fog and endless cliff that surrounds the dead city. Thin Man carelessly walks through the door - as if it does not exist at all, and slowly walks with uniform knocks of heels straight to the Six, who cowardly looks into the abyss.

She cannot go anywhere - she cannot escape anywhere: revenge will be painful and terrible, she is one hundred percent sure of this. The fragile body trembles in the wind; a purple bruise appears on the knee. She tripped and fell, running away.

It is foolish to hope for a miracle that can save her life, but Six decides to try:

\- M-Mono, I ... - She fenced off with hands from the wind, looking up at his unemotional face. Mono does not seem to her as tall as the last Thin Man: he is definitely a little lower.

Step. Another one. And one more.

Mono grabs the girl with one right hand, holds tight, but does not squeeze. With a fearful squeal, the Six squints her eyes: she clearly doesn't want to see her short and, without that, hard life. Tries to wriggle out of long cold fingers, but to no avail; only through the eyelashes and the shadow of the hood she sees how the Thin Man brings her closer to his gray face. He doesn’t say anything, and it’s even more annoying. Only with contempt he looks at the one who was his best friend - who betrayed him.

A strong breath of wind jerkily pulls the hood off the girl's head, without letting her say anything else, and kicks in her short hair. In surprise, she opens her blue eyes with tears welling up and freezes, looks into the huge face of an old friend. He really became very handsome. A monster.

From their clash of gazes, he seems to be numb; as if it is getting even paler than was - even the mouth opens slightly. Six feels how the cold fingers slightly relax the grip on the body. Mono looks through her in confusion, and all his resolve disappears somewhere. A couple of minutes ago, he was definitely murderous. Looks-looks-looks and is silent; a minute, two, three - does not even blink. Body particles glitch in the air - everything is classic.

The rain is still drumming on the neighboring rooftops. Drops run down into holes, straight into abandoned apartments and houses, making the smell of damp wood and fabric soar to the top. In the Pale City, the sun never seems to shine; never will a rainbow spill across the sky over this cursed place, where power is in the hands of one monster named Mono. A monster whose cheeks are now rolling down tears, looking at a little girl in a yellow raincoat.

\- I… I can’t… - His voice is crackling, with television interference, deep, soaked in pain and suffering. - You…

Six releases one hand from a weak grip, brushes away the moisture of the rain and tears from the eyes. A small heart in a small chest gradually slows down the frantic pounding.

\- Mono?

\- I have been imagining this for so long ... - The hand is trembling, he fights with himself; as if going against itself; as if he wants to clench her body with his fist to the sweet crunch of revenge, with all anger, but simply cannot. White static in the eyes changes to black. Even strange for a monster. - How will you finally disappear from my thoughts when I kill you ...

His voice seems to be carried over the tops of deserted buildings, echoes in the head, the Six and makes a crowd of goosebumps run along the girl's back. She looks mesmerized at his face shuddering with emotions and doesn't dare to say anything in response. Mono puts free hand to his forehead, looking through his fingers straight into Six's eyes. Allows tears to fall onto the gray road, rolling down the same lifeless gray cheeks.

\- But now I understand ... I don't want to hurt you. I just ... I'm just tired of being alone. I just missed you. All this time, - The amplification of white noise in the voice depends on the emotions. - And only just looking into your eyes, I realized it.

\- I'm sorry Mono, - she whispers, gripping his thumb like a rail on a ride. - I'm really sorry. It was terrible for me to leave you there. But ... I just didn't expect you to be ... Well ...

\- I know, - one discontinuous answer. And after that there was a long minute of silence.

Without saying anything else, he is carrying her somewhere: off the roof. With both hands, he holds her carefully, like a small bird. For Six, this is unbearably strange and wild - that another monster from the world of nightmares is taking her somewhere: clearly not to eat or kill. In eyes start to ripple - the girl is sure he use teleport.

Together they go into some cozy room - it's amazing that a whole one - without cracks in the walls, holes in the roof, or anything else standard for this world. It's warm here and there is even some food; the green wallpaper has a slight blueness. Mono gently lowers Six on a large sofa, where there is a checkered red plaid and some toys in patches, and at her questioning glance, she simply shrugs and slowly walks to the window, folding his arms over chest. In the corner of the room, in seven layers of dust, there is a TV set with a broken wire. And in the middle, against the wall, is a burning fireplace.

\- What kind of place is it? - dangling a wet raincoat on the edge of the sofa and, shivering, rather pulling the blanket over herself, she asks quietly. - I thought there weren't even such rooms left in the Pale City.

\- Well, I come here sometimes. Just think, - Mono answers her without turning around. - Consider that you are my guest. Don't be afraid. Nobody can hurt you here.

He takes off his hat, hanging it on a hook near the front door with an elegant movement: Six did not even have time to notice how from one end of the room he moved immediately to the other. Mono smoothes out slightly tousled his hair with long fingers, tracing it all over her head. Although his face is gray, his cheekbones are cast and an elongated beautiful shape of the skull. Not skin and bones - rather the opposite: a young man in his prime.

Six, with childish enthusiasm, watches as he takes off his gray jacket, hangs it on the back of a chair and, remaining in one shirt, sits down on the sofa next to her. There is no fear - there is only awkwardness and misunderstanding why Mono became so tall and handsome.

\- Are we exactly the same age? - She decides to break the silence in the air. Silly question, but she really wondere.

In response, Mono just chuckles into a fist and shakes his head.

\- Technically - yes, practically - no. For me, time is already going on differently. A week is equal to a whole year, or something like that.

And again silence.

In the room next to it - across the corridor, can hear the uniform ticking of a clock. Apparently, Mono himself "made" this house for himself: in order to somehow forget about his nature and just sometimes be an ordinary man. The man from the TV.

\- I missed you, - he says with some rustle and rests his thin elbows on his knees on perfectly ironed gray pants. - I saw you so many times through TV screens, so many times I felt this pain in my chest again and again, and now ... You are sitting next to me right now. You hasn't changed a bit since our last meeting. And this ... I'm very glad to see you.

His voice is trembling, the interference is quite quiet. He goes over his fingers, bowing his head down, sadly examines the carpet on the floor, as if seeing it for the first time. Like a teenager crumples. And he feels like something small and warm is hammered under his right side.

\- Actually, I missed you too, - Sitting closer to him, says Six, with a faint smile. Longing, resentment rushes in chest, and her heart beats a little faster. She puts her hand on his back, but the palm does not feel the warmth - only the cold from Mono. From that it becomes even more dreary. - I know you will never forgive me. But I'm really glad to see you too. Even if not at all the same as before.

He leans back on the couch, examining Six with dark eyes. An incredible sadness mixed with a grain of happiness is read in the face. Mono stretches out her left palm towards her, as if inviting her to dance, and the girl, throwing away all doubts before, gives in response: puts her hand on his. A tiny palm on top of a large one. The girl's hand is on the hand of the newly-made monster. Gray and cold skin versus warm and pinkish.

None of them wants to talk about anything.

In the silence, among the firebrands crackling in the fireplace and the noisy shower behind the glass, one thinks best. They silently look at each other, remember what happened - just recently - what kind of life is sometimes unfair. And somewhere in thoughts a spark flashes that even now, having experienced so much betrayal, pain and loss, they could become true friends. Maybe. It would be worth time, effort and even emotions: Mono is now a dead man not from this world, Six is a girl with an insatiable hunger that just wants to survive. Like fire and ice. 

But who said that without friendship in such a dangerous world, you can't go headlong at all?


End file.
